Perinatal women continue to suffer from psychiatric illnesses during pregnancy and the postpartum. Though treatment options have increased to some degree, there are few empirical studies evaluating the efficacy of treatments during the puerperium. Moreover, almost nothing is known about how to provide acceptable and feasible empirically based services to indigent and underserved women. This proposal outlines my plans to continue to my work in these areas of direct patient care research, and my plans to encourage and facilitate the development of junior clinician-scientists who are, or who will be, working directly with me to conduct this research. These activities are all consistent with the program description for the K-24 Mid-Career Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research, which highlights that the objectives of the award are to encourage mid-career clinician scientists to devote more time to patient oriented research, and to enable mid-career clinician scientists to devote time to mentoring beginning clinical investigators. Specific Aims include: 1) Mentoring beginning clinical investigators who are engaged in patient-oriented research. 2) Extending my current treatment outcome and services research in perinatal mental health, with an emphasis on psychosocial interventions and those which combine psychosocial interventions with medication. 3) Extending my current treatment development and outcome research in new applications of Interpersonal Psychotherapy. 4) Extending my current research regarding the treatment and management of patients with somatizing disorders, with an emphasis on psychosocial and combined treatment interventions.